


父子

by quarkocean



Series: AK/人鱼之森 [2]
Category: Gokusen (TV), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 人鱼之森 番外之一
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki, Odagiri Ryu/Yabuki Hayato, Takizawa Hideaki/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: AK/人鱼之森 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756840





	父子

除了小翼之外，泷泽不轻易承认他还爱过谁。当然这种情况一直持续到山下的出现，谁也没有想过他们相遇的原因，因为他们看上去如此相适。  
确实，相遇的契机残酷而又血腥，赌上了另一条生命。原本一向勇敢承担实验的小翼居然因为药物泛滥使用而减少抗体直接导致死亡。当时小翼还没有度过幼年期，自然没长成他因有的人形。不管过了多少年，长濑依然清晰地记得泷痛哭的模样，这个容貌姣好，远胜于自己的男子竟然紧紧抱着失败的实验品放肆的哭泣，研究所一片死寂，水槽没有生气。  
悲伤长时间后，有一天泷咬了咬牙，跑到冷冻库，重新提取小翼体内的细胞。  
他下了巨大的筹码。  
顺利的把异化细胞植入实验品内，才完成赌注的一半，还需要人类的细胞。泷泽拜托长濑来完成，说实话人体的活体细胞提取在实验界尚属首次。以往人工繁殖细胞还算完美，考虑到活体细胞与之牵连事务诸多，几乎没有一个研究所愿意冒这一次险。  
细胞提取的异常快速，是长濑一向行事的风格。看着自己的细胞与小翼的合为一体，泷泽的内心百感交集，从透明的无菌器皿中，到底会培养出怎样的人鱼后代。  
[拭目以待。]  
报纸的最后一栏几乎都用了这四个字作为结尾。

培植计划是成功的，人鱼开始进入幼年期了。泷泽看着水槽里他可爱的模样，想着是否该给他取个名字才好。  
“就叫你TOMO好了。”  
YAMASHITA TOMOHISA。  
山下智久这个名字就如同印痕般，进驻了山下的心。

艰难的幼年期之后，泷总是欢喜地把山下抱出水槽，当他的尾巴变成修长的双腿时，泷泽决定教会他一切他想学的事情。  
于是他把他放在自己的膝上，像个稚童坐在年轻的父亲膝上，读他们睡前要念的故事书，把悬念留给明天的夜，随着夜深入眠。泷喜欢他，想要时时刻刻保护着他，便和山下睡在一起。侧身成苍穹的形状，把孩童收在怀中，哪怕一秒都不要分开。  
“泷，你是不是太着迷了？”面对与长濑过于理智的问题，泷泽是不屑的。彼时他们都还只是年轻的研究员，做什么凭的是热情。不中听的话只会被拒之耳外，泷泽坚实的确定自己的立场。  
守护他。  
采集微型干质细胞，是个不错的课题。在高倍显微镜下，没有虚幻的出场，一切真实而又残酷。泷用套着保护膜的手套擦擦眼睛，忽然思念起山下来，大半天没见到小家伙了，和他在一起可能就足以是一种慰藉吧。

“tomo？”山下在二楼的物理研究室里玩实验用的子弹球。泷费了好大气力才寻到他。  
“子弹球，不见了。”山下用简单的字句表达心情，是昨天他教的单句。  
他揉了揉他稚气的脸颊，“我们去龙也那里好不好？”  
上田龙也，长年在图书馆里被石化的男人，听说他也曾经是研究所一员，他负责的是谁呢？  
“要借远古生物类吗？”龙也低头问道，“是不是上次深海的那卷？”泷点了点，山下躲藏在他身后，遇见陌生人时的颤抖，胆战心惊。  
“就像父……”  
“诶？”泷泽收起书时，被上田未完的话惊了一下，却不生气，深海卷啪得滑落，山下见状立即弯身要捡起，一瞬间泷的手触到了他。  
不置可否，灵魂确实交汇了。

一如往常，泷指着一行行字，轻柔的念下去。却像个父亲，用尽心力去教导自己的孩子，要教给他自己生命的全部。  
“泷是人鱼吗？”山下看着书问到。他提问时总喜欢嘟着嘴，隼人还在的时候，笑他可以在嘴上挂一个酱油瓶。听说人类用这种方法惩罚顽皮的孩子。  
“泷不是呐。”泷泽摸摸他的头，出生时就注定的浅咖啡色，是自己和翼的唯一传承痕迹。“对不起，tomo。”自己是没必要抱歉的，但毕竟是让他失望了。  
他忘了告诉山下，他不会游泳。记忆里溺水的映像，好几年都不去回想了。  
这一夜，他们很早就入睡了。相反的是泷泽睡得特别沉，仿佛梦境将他带进一个黑色深渊，必须用长夜去换回苏醒。山下看着劳累的研究员，泷。他不知道数年之后大家都会叫他泷泽博士。常年带眼镜的习惯，使鼻翼两侧留下了深深的凹痕，无形中叫人心疼。山下带着虔诚的心情，轻轻在上面亲吻。  
TOMO只是孩子，帮不了泷什么…….

理想中的理想国度，应该只存在于深海，只有水草的地方，在那里度过余生。或许偶尔会再和龙、隼人相遇，每个人都在海底好好生活着。  
山下认真的构想每一个细节，他要努力的去实现。

他紧紧扣住泷的手指，那是人鱼古老而神圣的祈祷仪式。

同是人鱼，山下却显得和泷比较亲近。他不喜欢说话，重新放入水槽后，隼人向他打招呼也不回应。呆呆的注视玻璃壁外的某一处，是空白，是焦点。磁片实验是很痛苦的过程，在这个环节就牺牲的实验品也是不计其数。为了培养体质优秀的，研究所是花大价钱。  
泷泽亲眼看着电流穿过山下的身体，是他的tomo。他却像他思考时那样专注的看着前方，不动声色。忍受着身体每一处血液加速流动后所带来的焦躁，与无尽恐惧。  
获得数据后，泷泽立即关闭了电闸。隼人眼睁睁的看他从水槽大胆的抱出山下，一边的龙问隼人，“那个研究员一定喜欢山下吧。”  
“也许。”隼人轻轻回答，保持着和龙身体上的触感，“他们是父子。”

“tomo，以后我们不做实验了，我不会让tomo再做这样的实验了。”泷把混身冰冷的山下抱上床，从他发抖的嘴唇里读到爱怜。或许山下的身体根本不适合电磁流，就让别的试验品代替好了，他可以不用再回到水槽，向总部声请，也能让山下成为研究员。  
睡前他们没有读生物书，泷泽只是抱紧山下，把他的头靠在自己心脏的位置，用所有的温度去温暖他。

“泷，好热。”有反应是在深夜，山下胡乱地抓到泷的胸口，生疼不已。  
“tomo，不要抓衣服了，难受吗？”  
“热，好热。”  
仅仅是两个单字音就足以让泷担心，但是他却觉得上衣的扣子正被拨开，山下昏昏沉沉的，说不定是无意弄得……  
“tomo，帮你倒杯水，好不……”、  
话没说完，泷泽明显感到嘴唇上压抑的触觉，山下不顾一切地吻了自己，内心暗暗哭泣着。  
“tomo喜欢泷……所以……不要离开tomo。”  
这一切发生的顺其自然，泷第一次心甘情愿的去回吻他爱的人，在小翼离开之前，他没有机会。现在，命运又给予了一个机会。  
要小心翼翼的褪去身上的其他赘余，要把自己和对方交合在一起，雷同是在支流交汇的长流，血液灵魂莫不是这般。  
他不问tomo准备好了没有，因为tomo是最最了解他的。  
按住双肩，顺延着脊椎的曲线，已长成硬朗的少年脊背。泷泽亲吻，不带后悔。  
他们慢慢进入彼此的身体，在潮湿的空气中重复了一遍又一遍，每一次都绵长而顺利，毫不厌倦。泷为山下擦去汗，他应该是长大了，婴儿肥的脸蛋在这一夜后将出现明显的轮廓，无人将知道原因。  
“泷……我们做了这样的事就可以永远在一起了吧。”山下从被子里探出头，枕在泷的手臂上。  
“小傻瓜，我们一直在一起啊。今后也是，我永远会保护tomo的。”  
许下誓言，也许就可以睡去。  
夜并没有结束。

从那天起，山下的清醒没有维持太长的时间，过了不久，泷察觉到高烧的症状，将近42度的体温，一般人怎么能承受。  
在长濑的建议下，先打了镇定剂和退烧针，只是迟迟不见效，反而出现了呓语。  
“喂，长濑，怎么办？”泷发疯似的摇晃长濑。  
“打抗生素吧。”  
“你怎么能……”  
只需山下醒过来就好，保持着这样的念头，泷泽推下了针筒。  
接下去只需等待。

。。。。。。  
少年将他眼睛的睁开，如同第一次看这个世界。睫毛上沾染着透彻的水滴。全身散发高烧后的余热。  
“tomo！”泷泽高兴的要抱住他，但被冰冷的手轻轻推开。  
那双单纯的眼睛看着他，  
“你是谁？”

“失忆？”长濑迅速反应道，“神奈川过去也有活体的例子。”  
抗生素带来的并发症原来是那么恐怖。  
泷泽才不理会，他只是守在床边，一遍一遍的问，“tomo你记得我吗？”

我们之间，如同父子一般的感情，消失了吗？tomo你忘了吗？

长濑因为滥用药物之名被调入厨房，进行类似营养师的工作。  
而对于泷泽，面前是分叉的两条路：离开或是留下。

像是最初的最初，教会山下他所想学的一切。这一次他依旧费尽了心力，却不带一丝感情。  
人，是害怕被遗忘的。被深爱的人遗忘，悲哀又可笑。  
他不再同山下睡了，连拥抱都省略。  
但眼眸里依然含着柔软的光，对泷泽来说已经足够了。

“从即刻起泷泽教授为研究所所长。”当山下拿着文件如此念道，他根本不知道过去是怎样，泷对待他如同别的人鱼，没有分别。  
时间的推移不过是拉开了年龄上的差距，以及冷漠。变化的数字更显得他们看上去是对相适的父子。

“papa，什么时候可以在一起？”  
“tomo乖啊，我永远在这里。”

守护你。

END  
2007-10-15

又是一个童话。

第一篇泷山文。


End file.
